Little Boy Blue
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: A lost little boy wonders through the Rift, causing Jack and Ianto to become unexpected foster parents. Basically pure fluff. Janto, though it's really only implied. ONESHOT
1. Little Boy Blue

**Title: **Little Boy Blue

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Summary: **A lost little boy wonders through the Rift, causing Jack and Ianto to become unexpected foster parents.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Janto, though it's really only implied.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun. Nor do I own Winnie the Pooh, which is quoted in this story.

**Spoilers: **For Children of the Earth: Day One, I suppose.

**Warnings: **Vaguely implied slash, um fluff?

**Author's Note: **Obsession with Torchwood + New Winnie the Pooh movie = Fanfiction. Basically pure fluff. Read, Review,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On the whole, it had been a quite night; a night for paper work and half finished side projects. Ianto had just finished cleaning up the pizza boxes from a late dinner when the monitors registered some minor Rift activity at the train station, and dutifully they'd gone to investigate.<p>

At first they couldn't find anything that could have triggered their sensors. They had been just about ready to give up and head back, when Ianto had spotted the boy.

He looked about five years old, with dark hair and serious matching eyes behind crooked wire glasses. He clutched a slightly battered suitcase tight enough to turn his knuckles white and was dressed as though he'd fallen out of the late 1940s, which as it turned out he had.

He solemnly introduced himself as Edward James Preacher and explained that he was supposed to be on his way back to London with several other children now that the war was over.

He seemed surprisingly calm about the whole affair, though by the time they'd gotten him back to the Hub he was half asleep and sniffing softly. Not even a ride down the invisible lift could make him brighten up.

As soon as they were in Tosh set to work calculating Rift movements while Gwen went in search for records of the boy.

Edward, for his part, held tightly to Jack's hand and took in his unfamiliar surrounds with solemn, watery eyes.

"I think it's past someone's bedtime," Jack said, with a nod in Ianto's direction.

Obligingly Ianto took the boy's hand from Jack. "Let's get you tucked in, shall we?" he said with his best reassuring look. He'd had almost no practice with children, but he did his best.

Edward just blinked at him and followed quietly. Ianto led him down to the bunk Jack usually used on the rare occasion he felt a need for it. The room was stark and bare, but clean. Ianto supervised uncertainly while the boy changed into a pair of pajamas and brushed his teeth before climbing into the bed. He stayed sitting upright though he pulled the blanket up to his chin and stared unblinkingly at Ianto with serious expectancy.

Ianto shifted under the boy's unnerving stare. "Are you all set then?" he asked. He very much wanted to retreat back to the others where he knew the proper procedures of operation, but he had to be sure the child was settled first.

"When can I go home?" Edward asked, his voice as serious as his face, but his lower lip trembled and his eyes were just a little too bright. He was so obviously trying very hard to be brave and adult in the face of his unsettling circumstances. It made something warm squirm uncomfortably in Ianto's chest.

"Soon," Ianto assured, as confidently as he could though he knew he very well could be lying. The Rift was a tricky thing.

Edward nodded but continued to stare at him expectantly.

"Is there… anything else you need?" Ianto asked, hovering hopefully in the doorway.

"A-Aren't you going to read me a story?" Edward's voice waivered just a little and his small hands tightened just a little on the blanket.

It was an impossible request to refuse, but Ianto hesitated. "I'm afraid we haven't any children's books," he said apologetically.

"I've got one," the boy brightened considerably, sensing victory, "In my pack. It's my favorite."

Ianto glanced longingly at the doorway, half hoping someone would be coming to his rescued, but nodded with resignation. "I suppose one quick story wouldn't hurt," he agreed.

As he retrieved the book from Edward's suitcase, Ianto couldn't help but smile a little. "Winnie-The-Pooh," he said, "My mother used to read this to me when I was a boy."

"That must have been a very long time ago," the boy observed.

Ianto made a face, but reminded himself the child was only five and didn't have a proper perception of time yet. Ignoring the comment, Ianto carefully perched himself on the edge of the bed and began to read.

~T~O~R~C~H~W~O~O~D~

Jack stretched his neck tiredly, suppressing a yawn. After they'd thoroughly discussed options he'd sent the others home, assuring them that he and Ianto could babysit. He was just about to suggest Ianto make some fresh coffee, when he realized Ianto had yet to reappear.

With a frown Jack decided to go check on them; he'd need a break anyway. Ianto had never struck him as being particularly fond of children, though on the whole they had very little contact with kids. Still, he hadn't expected efficient Ianto to linger once he had Edward settled.

As he approached the small room his ears were meet with a surprising sound, and his footsteps slowed.

"'Have you an umbrella in your house?'" Ianto read, his voice even and melodic, "'I think so.' 'I wish you would bring it out here, and walk up and down with it, and look up at me every now and then, and say "Tut-tut, it looks like rain." I think, if you did that, it would help the deception which we are practicing on these bees.'" Ianto's voice lowered slightly to the growl of a bear, then rose higher to the voice of a little boy as the dialogue progressed. "Well, you laughed to yourself, 'Silly old bear!' but you didn't say it aloud because you were so fond of him, and you went home for your umbrella."

Jack stopped just outside of the doorway, listening. It was a strange, but heartwarming sight. Ianto sat with the book open before him, little Edward leaning against his side to blink sleepily at the pictures from behind his askew glasses. It looked incredibly domestic, and somehow… right.

"'Well now, if you walk up and down with your umbrella, saying, "Tut-tut, it looks like rain," I shall do what I can by singing a little Cloud Song, such as a cloud might sing…Go!' So, while you walked up and down and wondered if it would rain, Winnie-the-Pooh sang this song: How sweet to be-"

"No, no," Edward interrupted emphatically, the sleep abruptly gone from his eyes.

Ianto looked up from the page in surprise, frowning at him quizzically.

"It's a _song_," the boy informed him impatiently, "You've got to _sing_ it."

Ianto's expression resembled one someone might wear if they'd abruptly been hit over the head with a mallet while in the middle of sucking on a lemon. But little Edward stared him down with those eerie eyes and trembled his lower lip, and with a long suffering sigh Ianto relented.

"How sweet to be a Cloud, Floating in the Blue," he started again. Ianto was not a particularly talented vocalist, and having no tune to go by his words came out somewhat flat, but he tried his best. Satisfied, Edward settled himself back against Ianto's side and let his eyelids droop.

Jack, however, was suppressing a snicker. After his humor had died down however, and he'd stored away several witty remarks to tease Ianto with later, a heaviness settled in the pit of his stomach.

Jack watched Ianto with the boy, listened while he playfully acted out the different voices of the characters. He looked strangely natural, his awkwardness of earlier gone now, replaced by a comfortable warmth. But it also made Jack ache a little, in a melancholy sort of way. Torchwood and family life rarely went well together, especially if Ianto continued messing around with him. It occurred to him that Ianto may never be able to read bedtime stories to his own son, and now that he'd thought about it, it made him sad.

He was shaken from such thoughts however as Ianto's voice returned to his usual tone. "Alright, enough. Time for bed," he said firmly.

"One more?" the boy pleaded.

Ianto shook his head. "You should have been asleep hours ago as it is," he insisted, pulling away and standing.

Edward clutched the sheets, looking small and sad. Ianto hesitated, clearly floundering, and Jack was struck by an idea.

Hurrying back up to his office he quickly dug through the box of miscellaneous items he'd collected over the years. It took longer than he would have liked, and he considered his need to rid out his things, but eventually he found the thing he'd been looking for and hurried back to the bunk.

When he returned he found Ianto and Edward still at a standstill, though Ianto seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"Hey," Jack said, entering the room casually as though he hadn't been standing there watching them. Though judging by the glare Ianto sent his way, the Welshman was fully aware of the teasing he would soon have to endure. Jack grinned at him but then focused his attention on Edward, who was looking at him expectantly.

"I was wondering," he said in his most confidential tone, "If you'd be willing to do me a favor."

Edward narrowed his eyes and considered him. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Well," Jack said, crouching next to the bed so that he was eye level with the boy, "I happen to have a friend who's been very lonely lately. It's been a long time since he had someone to play with him. I was hoping you'd look after him for me while you're here with us."

Jack set a slightly battered looking bear on the edge of the bed, presenting him for the boy's inspection. "His name is Edward too," he confided.

The child reached for the bear almost immediately, but checked himself, recovering his dignity. "I suppose I could look after him," he said with affected indifference, "As long as he's no trouble."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't be," Jack promised. Edward nodded and took the bear, reflexively hugging it close to his chest. Not bothering to suppress a yawn, the boy compliantly settled himself deep under the blanket and buried his face in the bear's fur.

With a smile and a gentle pat Jack stood and ushered Ianto out of the room to let the child sleep.

Ianto carefully made sure the blanket was tucked securely around the boy before following Jack quietly from the room.

"You're good with him," Ianto observed, not looking at Jack as he went through the reflexive motions of making coffee. "You'd be a good dad."

"I am," Jack mused absently, leaning against the counter as he watched Ianto go through the familiar routine, "A dad. But not a good one."

Ianto looked up in surprise. There were lots of things about Jack that he didn't know, and truthfully the fact that Jack had reproduced wasn't surprising; his use of the present tense, however, somehow was.

Jack noticed Ianto's shocked look and for once continued without prompting. "I have a daughter, Alice. And a grandson, Steven."

Ianto blinked at him, taken aback. "You never talk about them."

Jack shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about. I never see them."

Ianto had all but forgotten the coffee, watching Jack's face instead. He saw the real regret there, underneath Jack's casual air. "Why not?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Frankly I think I make her uncomfortable," Jack got that far away look in his eyes, the look that always emphasized the gulf of difference between them, "She looks older than I do now."

"Did you read her bedtime stories?" It was an odd image, certainly, but Ianto could see it, and it made him want to smile.

Jack shook his head. "I didn't know about her until much later. Her mother and I didn't part on the best of terms," he added a lopsided smile to his words, but it fell flat.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said sincerely. Unable to face the look in Jack's eyes he focused back on the coffee. "I mean it though," he added quietly, "You'd be good at it, given a chance."

"So would you," Jack responded seriously.

~T~O~R~C~H~W~O~O~D~

The Torchwood team spent the better part of the next three days babysitting their young guest. It wasn't much of a group effort, however, as Edward point blank refused to leave Ianto's side unless it was to hang over Jack's shoulder; much to Ianto's embarrassment. He found it inexplicable that the boy had become so attached to him, but he was incapable of refusing.

Finally, they found a small newspaper article from 1946 recounting the story of a young boy who'd been lost in the train station en route to London for three days. He the article the boy claimed he'd been made friends with aliens from the future who'd looked after him.

So, as the right time approached they all trouped back to the station to wait for the Rift to open again and send little Edward home.

While Tosh fiddled with the Rift monitoring equipment, and Gwen fretted, and Owen supervised sarcastically, Jack and Ianto sat with Edward between them and waited. Edward the boy held Edward the bear, who'd been an even more constant companion for him than the two men, clutched in his lap.

He stared straight ahead solemnly, fingers twisting idly in the bear's fur. "You're sure my mother's waiting for me?" he asked dubiously.

"Quite sure," Ianto assured.

Edward nodded, biting his lip. "Can't you come with me?" he looked up at them with large eyes.

"Afraid not, kiddo," Jack shook his head sympathetically.

"A brave lad like you, you'll be fine," Ianto ruffled Edward's hair. He'd grown surprisingly fond of the boy over the past few days.

"The Rift's activating," Tosh warned.

Jack, Ianto, and Edward stood.

"I suppose this is goodbye," Edward said gravely, looking up at them, "Thank you," he said politely.

Ianto smiled down at him, "You're very welcome," he responded, equally civil.

Edward turned to Jack and reluctantly held Edward the bear out to him. "It's been nice playing with you, Edward," he said sadly.

Jack held the bear a moment, as though considering, then shook his head. "You know, there really isn't anyone around here for Edward to play with," he told the boy, "I think he may be happier going home with you."

Edward's eyes widened, glancing from Jack to the bear and back again.

"As long as you promise to take very good care of him," Jack leveled a stern look at the boy, but his eyes twinkled.

Edward nodded solemnly, reclaiming the bear and hugging him tight. "I swear," he said quickly.

Jack grinned. "Good. Now it's time to go."

A ripple had formed in the air in front of them, a slight distortion in the fabric of time.

"Go quick," Tosh urged, "It won't be open long."

Edward glanced back at them uncertainly, and they all gave him reassuring looks. Steeling himself, Edward the boy held Edward the bear's hand tightly in one hand and his suitcase in the other. And without a second glance back he marched bravely through the Rift and disappeared.

They all gave a collective sigh of relief when nothing explosive or obviously wrong happened.

"Well, that's that then," Owen announced, "Anyone else up for a drink?"

The others headed back to the car, chattering cheerfully, but Jack and Ianto lingered a few moments longer, watching the space where the boy they'd unexpectedly become attached to had disappeared.

After a moment Ianto tilted his head and looked sideways at Jack. "Was the bear really named Edward?" he asked curiously.

Jack grinned crookedly and nodded as he slung a companionable arm around Ianto and lead him after the others. "A little girl once told me it shared the same name as her father," he winked.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Imagine that," he mused.


	2. Epilogue

I was scrolling though the Winnie the Pooh tag on tumblr, and then this happened. Just a bit more Janto melancholy fluff.

Read, Review,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Ianto finished his last round through the Hub. Everyone else had gone home, the lights were dimmed, the dirty coffee cups washed and put away, everything as neat and tidy the way it ought to be. He hadn't decided yet if he was going home or not, though he supposed that depended mostly on Jack. They hadn't managed to get much alone time together over the past few days, given their underage house guest, and he certainly wouldn't mind staying up late.

He found Jack in his bunk, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ianto didn't need to announce his presence; Jack had heard him coming.

"Edward forgot his book," Jack said quietly, holding up the mentioned object. His finger was tucked between the pages, Ianto noticed, as though Jack had been in the process of reading it.

"That's a shame," Ianto commented, "He was rather fond of it."

"You weren't complaining either," Jack pointed out with a grin. The smile held all of his usual teasing, but there was something quieter, something sadder behind his eyes; it reminded Ianto of the look he'd held that first night when Jack had mentioned his daughter.

Ianto flushed a little, but retorted evenly, "Neither did you. I heard your… performances." Ianto had gotten to see Jack reading bedtime stories after all, and it hadn't been nearly as odd as he'd expected. In fact, Jack had looked utterly natural, though his enthusiasm had done more to get Edward railed up than settled in for bed.

Jack smiled distantly; he appreciated the teasing, but it didn't manage to lift the melancholy feeling that had settled in his chest.

Ianto wondered if Jack was thinking about his daughter, or perhaps his own long ago childhood. What had Jack's childhood been like? Probably nothing like Ianto's own. It was a disconcerting thought.

Jack thumbed through the pages absently a moment, letting the silence rest comfortably between them, before setting the book aside. "If you live to be a 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you," he quoted, almost too quietly for Ianto to hear.

As if Ianto's heart hadn't already been aching enough. It took no stretch to figure out why that particular quote stuck out to Jack. Jack hesitated a moment, needing to break the dark mood that had filled the small room; he knew Jack didn't like to consider the past too much, and he knew why, it was probably for the best really.

So crossing the room he stood beside the bed and gently gripped Jack's shoulders, pulling the other man forward until his head rested against Ianto's chest. Ianto bent down enough to rest his own head on Jack's hair, breathing that delicious scent so uniquely his. "Shall I read you a bedtime story?" he teased softly. He felt Jack grin into the fabric of his shirt as the ex-time agent snaked his arms around Ianto's waist.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Jack quietly accepting the comfort Ianto offered, even though it didn't change anything. But then one of Jack's hands slipped below Ianto's waist and with an abrupt twist of his upper body he rolled Ianto onto the bed with surprising accuracy.

They both spent the rest of the night very firmly engrossed in the moment; but neither of them ever forgot Edward the boy and Edward the bear.


End file.
